Fallout 76 patch 1.1.5.4
Fallout 76: Wild Appalachia Patch 9.5 Notes – May 21, 2019 We’re releasing Wild Appalachia Patch 9.5 today, which introduces the Project Paradise event and includes a number of bug fixes. Read on for the full patch notes from today’s update. Patch version Download sizes for today’s patch will be approximately 5.5 GB for consoles and under 9 GB* for PC. * PC: 1.1.5.7 * PS4: 1.1.5.4 * Xbox: 1.1.5.4 The patch notes previously listed a 1 GB download size for PC. This was incorrect and has been updated above. Wild Appalachia Project Paradise event * Sink your teeth into some experimental testing by joining the Project Paradise event, which takes place in cavernous Biome Labs that are now available for exploration beneath Arktos Pharma. * To start Project Paradise, head to the Arktos Pharma building in the Forest region of Appalachia. Enter the building’s lobby, and then use the elevator to descend into the labs. * Product research has never been so wild! Aid Arktos Pharma with their experiments on the Appalachian creatures that inhabit the labs and you’ll be rewarded with new loot and XP. * All three Biome Labs will require your attention if you’d like to claim the best rewards, so most adventurers will find it beneficial to form a group. * Note: This event will be daunting for Dwellers who are fresh from the Vault, as you will encounter enemies who are level 50+. Player vending machines * The “Inspect” option can now be used to view additional details about items in other players’ Vending Machines, making it easier to find that perfect Legendary for your collection. Bug fixes C.A.M.P., Crafting, and Workshops * Scrapping: Fixed an issue that could cause an unintended item to be scrapped when rapidly scrapping items. * Vending: Fixed a rare issue that could prevent a player from purchasing items from another player’s Vending Machine under specific circumstances. * Vending: Reaching the maximum C.A.M.P. budget no longer prevents the player from assigning items to their Vending Machines. Crafting * Weekly: Fixed an issue in which Survival Mode Weekly Challenges could be completed in Adventure Mode. * World: Taking a picture of a frog with the ProSnap Deluxe now correctly counts toward Herpetologist World Challenge progress. * World: Building a frog habitat now correctly counts toward Herpetologist World Challenge progress. * World: Updated the wording on several Tadpole Badge World Challenges to help clarify the objective. Items * Apparel: Fixed an issue in which some Apparel items were incorrectly providing +1 Damage Resistance when equipped. * Floor Décor: Cat and Deathclaw Topiaries can no longer be built if they have not yet been unlocked in the Atomic Shop. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit that could cause the High Capacity Backpack mod to become duplicated. Performance and Stability * Loading: Addressed a rare issue that could prevent players from loading into a world after using Player Vending Machines. * Stability: Fixed an issue that could cause the PC game client to crash. Quests and Events * Exploit: Addressed an exploit that could allow players to earn the rewards from the Athletics and Swimming Tests multiple times. * Miscellaneous: The objective to "Investigate Seismic Activity," obtained from the Personal Terminal, now correctly completes upon reaching the Purveyor’s shop. * Miscellaneous: Fixed an issue that could cause an error message to appear after selecting Biv’s entry in the Personal Terminal’s Daily Planner. * Pioneer Scouts: Completing Stings and Things, Operation Tidy, and Campfire Tales will no longer award Possum Badges to players who have not yet been promoted to the Possum rank. Category:Fallout 76 patches fr:Mise à jour 1.1.5.4 de Fallout 76 ru:Патч 1.1.5.4 для Fallout 76